


I need you to know

by Jenchantress_stories



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Loss, Dean Winchester Bears the Mark of Cain, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt!Sam, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester Whump, Unconsciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:40:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24322174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenchantress_stories/pseuds/Jenchantress_stories
Summary: Answer to a prompt from the Sam Winchester prompt-a-thon! ♥AU to 10x22  - The PrisonerWhen Dean left Sam at the pyre, the Styne family came and took Sam without Dean noticing.Dean went to the Styne family to revenge Charlie, but got caught. Dean freed himself and killed the majority of the family. In the end, there's only Monroe, the father of the family, left and he had a surprise for Dean.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 71
Collections: Sam Winchester Prompt-a-thon





	I need you to know

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [SamWinchester_Prompt_a_thon](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SamWinchester_Prompt_a_thon) collection. 



> May 2020 - the pandemic restrictions are slowly lifted. Hurrah! But soon I won't have that much time for writing anymore. But until then, here's my answer to a prompt.

_“I must admit, I'm impressed with your abilities. You killed most of my family because we sliced up that stupid little girl of yours.“_ Monroe walked with confident steps in front of Dean.  
 _“A. She was anything but stupid and B. I had to make sure I never see your fucking faces again.“_ Dean's still furious. The mark on his arm feels hot and the little scalpel in his hand is all he need.  
 _“If she triggers that kind of aggression in you, you probably won't like what I got in the other room... Or hold on, you might appreciate it...“_ Monroe grinned.  
 _”What the hell are you talking about.”_  
 _”What were your words? 'It should be you up there not her'?”_ His voice was playful and light.

Dean had a bad feeling. He hasn't talked to Sam since he left him at the burning pyre. Too angry about his actions and their consequences.  
 _”Where is he?”_ Dean stepped forward, scalpel raised to threaten Monroe, ready to send him to hell like all the other family members.  
 _”He has been quite useful, actually. My sons practised their medical skills on him. Removing three bullets from his body that we shot into him, sewing several bleeding cuts that we opened, finding the most sensitive spots on his body... He took it quite well. He only passed out when we cut a bit of his liver off.”_

_”Passed out?”_ Dean couldn't believe his ears. These bastards played doctor with his brother and he had no clue, didn't even think to check on Sam.  
 _”Yes, passed out. We didn't use any anaesthetics on him because we still wanted to know where hid the Book of the Damned. Unfortunately, he was too stubborn to tell.”_ Monroe knew he was winding Dean up and he enjoyed it.

_”We didn't give him any new blood either, because why? But he's still alive as far as I know.”_  
Rage grew in Dean, indescribable rage.   
_”No one, BUT ME is touching my brother.”_

Dean finally attacked Monroe. He was strong, landed a few good punches. They were crossing the room attacking and dodging each other. At some point, Monroe got Dean at the wall.  
 _”Your brother screamed, sometimes hysterically. Audible in the furthest corner of his house. Big man with a big voice.”_ He grinned at Dean, watching his aggression grow.   
_”Even though he got quiet in the end. Voice hoarse, consciousness slipping due to exhaustion. But what's more interesting: he didn't look like he'd expect anyone to save him. Never looking at the door. His eyes were just sad, waiting for the end...”_

Dean smashed his forehead into Monroe's face. He doesn't want to listen to this shit anymore. He didn't save Sam when Cole got him but this won't happen again.   
Their fight continued. _”Your brother was really over his head with this book. So pathetic.”_ With his bare fist, Dean landed a punch that nearly destroyed Monroe's skull before the scalpel went down his throat. The father of all bastards was finally dead. 

Looking around, Dean saw several doors. He ran to the first one but it was only a closet, but behind the second one, he found Sam.

It was another, smaller surgery with Sam lying on a metal table in the middle. His body tied down with several leather straps all across his body, arms stretched away from it. Dean carefully approached. There were stitches everywhere and so much blood on his body, on the table, dripping on the floor.

Sam's too pale for his like. _”Sam? Can you hear me?”_ His voice was soft, he was so very scared for the first time in month. One cut on the thigh was still bleeding profoundly. They were probably working on him when Dean got here. He immediately picked up the needle and stills the wound with five quick stitches.   
_”Sam, listen, I got you and I'm so sorry. I mean it, okay. You got to pull through. I get you somewhere safe.”_

But he was all still, his breath shallow. It took forever to open each strap. They were horribly tight and left marks on his skin. 

His face was a mess. No big injury, but small cuts everywhere, especially around the eyes. Dried blood under his nose, on his left ear and on his lips. Dean wanted to burn the building down, wanted to kill each and every single Styne again but he had to focus. 

So Dean kept talking. _”I'm here and I will save you, okay. But I need you to stay with me, do you understand?”_  
Sam never reacted. Too weak already. The older one had tears in his eyes as he finally freed him from the last strap. 

He lifted him up but his little brother was dead weight in his arms.   
_”Sammy, please. Just hold on a little longer. I'll get you to a hospital and then we'll fix it all. We'll find a solution. We will fix this.”_

It felt like ages until Dean finally found his way to the Impala. The corridors were neverending and all the doors looked the same. Placing Sam carefully on the back seat, he noticed that something's wrong. _”Sam? Sammy?!”_ His brother stopped breathing completely.

_”NO! No no no no no... Sam, not here. You are not dying like this.”_ Dean pulled him out again, laying him onto the ground to start the reanimation. First thirty chest compressions and then breathing into him twice. 

Dean wanted to break down in relief when Sam drew a deep breath in himself, opening his eyes a little. _”I'm here Sammy, I'm right here. I got you. I got you!”_ Before he could say anything else, Sam slipped into unconsciousness again, but kept breathing. 

Settling him on the back seat a second time, Dean finally made his way to the nearest hospital.   
_”Just a few minutes. You got to hold on. You got to, please...”_ He had a hard time pulling himself together, but he knew he could. He's been trained his whole life to function in situations like this. 

Finally reaching the ER, the nurses where shocked. _”What the hell happened?”_ One asked but Dean claimed to know nothing. He gave them Sam's blood type and watched them taking him away for examination. 

Monroe's words were echoing in his head: _he didn't look like he'd expect anyone to save him._ Of course Sam did everything he could to save Dean, he did the same in the past. But now his little brother might die thinking Dean abandoned him. Again.

He wanted to thrash the waiting room but then he might not be allowed to enter the hospital again. So he waits impatiently. _Please Sammy, please... I need you to know..._

* * *

It took more than an hour until a nurse finally approached him.   
_”As far as we can see, he's okay. The stitches were all clean and quite professional. But the blood loss was severe. You just got here in time. He's in a stable condition now. You can see him if you like.”_

Dean didn't need to be told twice. He followed the nurse to Sam's room, finding him now clean and hooked on several tubes on a warm, clean bed.   
_”Look at you. All cosy.”_ Dean grinned to himself, trying to lift the mood despite Sam not listening. 

He took a chair and sat beside his brother, looking at him in silence for a few minutes. The cuts on his face were all still visible. The rest of his body was covered by a blanket, except his arms.  
 _”I'm sorry Sam. I need you to now that. This stupid thing on my arm. Of course you just want to save me, but... I'm not sure I can be saved this time.”_ He shakes his head, knowing how consuming the Mark became.  
 _”But more important: I don't want to see you dead. I don't want you cut into pieces by some psychos. I want you save and happy...”_

A doctor came in with a handful of files under his arm.   
_”Did I understand is correctly that you are his brother?”_ He asks friendly but his face already hinted that he wasn't there for small talk.  
 _”Yes, I am.”_  
 _”Can you give any details how he sustained these injuries?”_  
 _”I'm sorry, I have no idea...”_   
_”The injuries on your brother's body are quite peculiar. Every cut and all three bullet wounds were stitched on a professional level. But the cuts on his skin were also applied with a sharp, clean object like a scalpel. Adding to this, all cuts were found on spots where the skin is very sensitive like those on his face and the one inside his ear.”_

Dean just listened. He has no idea how long Sam has been with them, how long he had to endure this. These sons of bitches really knew what they were doing, but they are dead now and won't torture anyone again. 

_”The fact that he lost a high amount of blood and that we couldn't find any trace of an anaesthetic or pain medication in his haemogram leads to the conclusion that he had to endure some severe abuse.”_  
Dean nodded. Any detail made it worse, made him angrier about himself. 

_”I know this situation is distressing, but a police officer might contact you later and if you got any details for them, we all would appreciate it...”_ The doctor went quiet for a moment before he added: _”Over the last decades, we had corpses with those kind of injuries. We got an idea who's behind all this, but no solid evidence. Anything might help.”_  
 _”Yeah, if I remember something, I'll let you know.”_ Dean finally answered, knowing there is no one left to be arrested. 

The doctor left and the room became silent again. 

Dean placed his hand upon Sam's and to his surprise, there's a weak twitch. His eyes open ever so slightly and Dean gets up to ensure Sam sees his brother by his side.  
 _”Sam? You hear me?”_ Sam's eyes grew soft and glistening as he saw Dean. Feeling guilty and relieved finding his big brother beside him.   
_”I'm so sorry Sam, I need you to know that. I was an ass for saying what I said and I want to take it all back.”_

He felt Sam's thumb caressing his fingertips since he's too weak to talk yet. A small gesture but this confirmation is enough for Dean. Their communication works on a minimum level. He would love to talk through everything now, but that had to wait.

Sam fell asleep again and Dean just sat back onto the chair, waiting for the right moment to take his brother home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! Big hug! ♥


End file.
